Majin War Saga
by Mirai Gohan
Summary: Mirai Babidi as turned up along with several new fighters, can the gang defeat their own friends...Sorry for the rubbish summary also im rewriting chapter 7
1. Introduction

THE MAJIN WAR SAGA  
  
DISCLAMIER: I don't own DBZ or DBGT, or any of the characters. I am not in any way getting a profit from this. The character Mirai Hannah and Lily are made up.  
  
This takes place after DBGT, Mirai Trunks as returned along with his girl friend Mirai Hannah. (My friend made her up; she's the daughter of Yamcha and Saiyan women). Please no flaming me and please R&R, soon as I get some reviews I will post up the next chapter.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
In the mountains a storm appeared, the rain pouring down heavy. The only light came from the lightning, in one of the valley's stood five figures. The smallest one was Babidi behind him to his right is Dabura and to his left was a figure wrapped in a black cloak. In front of them stood two men with M on their foreheads.  
  
Babidi came from the future the same future as Mirai Trunks, he had watched Mirai Trunks and Mirai Hannah travel back here. His magic was great indeed and helped him travel back here with his team. Only to find that he had died here defeated by Buu. Now its was time for his revenge and to get what's rightful his and to destroy planet earth.  
  
Babidi smiled as the two men bowed down to him, "So are they all here then?" The man on the left looked up "Yes my master, all of them alive. Including the two fighters from your timeline sir". The one on the left looked up grinning, "In two days there's a world tournament being held not far from here and they all going to be fighting there". Babidi began to laugh wickedly, "Well what do you think my loyal warrior?" he asked turning to his left to look at the cloaked figure". The figure pulled his hood off his head to reveal the fighter; the two men gasped looking in shock. Standing there was Gohan with an M on his forehead; it was Mirai Gohan alive and well. His hair was like normal but his eyes that where once filled with love are now filled with evil. "I think it will be a great idea", Babidi began to laugh again, "Fine in two days you will go to the tournament, lets play fair and follow there rules for now. Me and Dabura will watch from afar." The two men stood up looking a bit confused, "What about use master!!!" shouted both of them. Babidi grinned and walked off followed by Dabura, Gohan lifted his arm up aiming his palm at them. The mountains glowed a golden yellow then went back to the normal darkness. 


	2. Round One

THE MAJIN WAR SAGA  
  
DISCLAMIER: I don't own DBZ or DBGT, or any of the characters. I am not in any way getting a profit from this. The character Mirai Hannah and Lily are made up.  
  
This takes place after DBGT, Mirai Trunks as returned along with his girl friend Mirai Hannah. (My friend made her up; she's the daughter of Yamcha and Saiyan women). Please no flaming me and please R&R, soon as I get some reviews I will post up the next chapter.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1. Round 1  
  
  
  
TWO DAYS LATER…  
  
Everyone stood in the waiting room waiting for the tournament to start, all of the Z gang where eager to fight. Outside the referee's started to sort out who would be fighting whom first. The fights where going to be:  
  
  
  
Goku Vs. Killer  
  
Krillin Vs. Jade  
  
18 Vs. Mighty Mask  
  
Great Saiyanman Vs. Oppa  
  
Videl Vs. Destroyer  
  
Goten Vs. Dark Warrior (Mirai Majin Gohan)  
  
Vegeta Vs. 17  
  
Trunks Vs. Tom  
  
Pan Vs. MJ  
  
Picollo Vs. Hercule  
  
Mirai Trunks Vs. Lisa  
  
Mirai Hannah Vs. Carl  
  
In the stands cheering the gang on where, Chi Chi, Bulma, Bra, Marron, Yamcha, Tien, Ox King and Master Roshi.  
  
The first fight Goku had knocked Killer out with one punch, in the stands Chi Chi was cheering him on along with Tien and Yamcha. Krillin took out Jade straight after the announcer said, "go", Marron was cheering her father on. 18 made quick work of Mighty Mask with just one kick, Great Saiyanman won his fight when Oppa came charging at him and he dodged out the way and kicking Oppa right out the arena. Videl took Destroyer with several kicks and punches, the crowd where cheering her on.  
  
The announcer began to shout the next fighter's names out. "Are next fight his between Goten and the dark warrior" as this was shouted out Goten and the cloaked figure both walked up onto the arena. Both stood in fighting stance ready, "So are you going to hide behind that cloak" Goten said smirking. The figure threw his cloak off; Goten jaw dropped open including all the Z fighters. In the crowd Bra, Marron, Bulma, Chi Chi, OX-King, Yamcha, Tien and master Roshi all looked in shock. "GOHAN" shouted Chi Chi, in the waiting room Videl turned to her Gohan who was dressed in the great Saiyanman costume then turned back totally confused.  
  
Mirai Trunks walked to the entrance of the waiting area where it led to the arena and just stood there, Mirai Hannah came up to him placing her hand on his shoulder "What's wrong Hon?" He shook his head "That's Gohan from are timeline alive and well", her eyes widen in disbelieve and she too looked out to see he was right. It was Vegeta that broke the silence "Look at his head, HE'S A MAJIN" shouted Vegeta looking at the arena.  
  
The announcer shouted let the fight begin, before Goten realised what had happened Gohan appeared in front of him and punched Goten in the stomach. Goten eyes widen as he lost his breath; Goten began to fall to the floor but was caught by Gohan. He was holding him by the back of his shirt; Gohan threw Goten flying across the arena. Gohan then teleported to the other side and did a roundhouse kick into Goten's head sending him flying out of the arena making him crash into the grass field. Goten blacked out has soon as he hit the ground; blood began to drip from the cut on his head from the kick. The announcer stood there with his jaw open, he quickly shouted out the Dark Warrior as won.  
  
Gohan walked off the arena towards the waiting area everyone just watched, he walked pass them all and went to the back and leaned against the wall his arms crossed across his chest with his eyes closed. Goten was taken to the infirmary, in the crowd Chi Chi was going mad, "How could Gohan do that to Goten, just wait till…" "That was not Gohan, if you look Gohan is there dressed as Great Saiyanman. The Gohan we saw must had been from the future" spoke Master Roshi. Bulma looked around and notice too that he was right, "But Mirai Gohan was killed". They all looked at each other and just watched as the fights continued.  
  
Vegeta defeated 17 by going ssj2 and using a Big Bang Attack, Bulma and Bra cheered him on. Trunks and Pan defeated there opponents too with out breaking a sweat, Hercule was defeated when Picollo threw his first punch (Author: MUWAHAHAHA), but Hercule then told everyone he let Picollo win making the crowd still cheer at him for his kindness and finally Mirai Trunks and Mirai Hannah defeated their opponents with just one attack. Everyone stood away from Majin Gohan but kept their eyes on him waiting for him to attack.  
  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Thank you Holly and Kitar for reviewing my Introduction. Also thanks to Chi Chi, Hannah and Pan who have read the entire Majin War Saga and gave me help with things I missed. Well you will have to wait to next chapter to find out what happens next so R&R 


	3. Prince Of Saiyans

THE MAJIN WAR SAGA  
  
DISCLAMIER: I don't own DBZ or DBGT, or any of the characters. I am not in any way getting   
a profit from this. The character Mirai Hannah and Lily are made up.  
  
This takes place after DBGT, Mirai Trunks as returned along with his girl friend Mirai Hannah.   
(My friend made her up; she's the daughter of Yamcha and Saiyan women). Please no flaming me   
and please R&R, soon as I get some reviews I will post up the next chapter.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2. Prince of saiyans  
  
The announcer began to read out the next lot of fights:  
  
ROUND 2  
Goku Vs. Mirai Trunks  
Vegeta Vs. Dark Warrior (Mirai Majin Gohan)  
Krillin Vs. Pan  
Great Saiyan man Vs. 18  
Videl Vs. Trunks   
Picollo Vs. Mirai Hannah  
  
Goku defeated Mirai Trunks but it was a long fight it ended with Mirai Trunks ssj2 and Goku ssj3.   
Next the announcer shouted out it was time for Dark Warrior to face Vegeta; they both walked onto   
the arena and stood in fighting stances. Everyone was watching to see what would happen next. As   
soon as the announcer shouted fight they both charged forward, there fists smack into each other.   
  
Then they began to fly up and throwing punches, kicks, elbow and knees. Most of the crowd looked   
shocked as the fighters started to fly up, Gohan brought his fist up smacking into Vegeta's face. Vegeta   
flew back a bit looking mad, he grins then turns ssj2 "That the best you can do and I thought Majin where   
tough". He charges forward again and the fight continues. Down in the waiting area Picollo looked at the   
others "Have you noticed how Mirai Gohan is fighting?" they all looked at him a little puzzled. Picollo   
turned back towards the fight "Vegeta is ssj2 and yet Gohan is not even having a problem with it. I think   
he his smiling…" everyone turned and found Picollo was right.   
  
Vegeta brought his fist smacking right into Gohan stomach then put both his hands together to form a fist   
bringing them down onto Gohan back. Gohan was sent flying down into the arena floor sending dust and   
rubble everywhere. Vegeta landed not far from the crater grinning, he turned and began to walk off "That was   
too e…" he stopped sensing a kai rise and turned back to see Majin Gohan flying up out of the crater. He was   
hovering up in the air lightning surrounding him; his air stood up and grew a little long. His eyes became a jade   
colour and his hair turned a golden colour, he became super saiyan 2. Gohan grinned "Vegeta you getting weak"   
and charged forward smashing his fist into Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta began to cough up blood; Gohan brought   
his knee up smashing into Vegeta's face sending him flying up. Gohan disappeared and reappeared above Vegeta.   
Vegeta stopped himself turned to face Gohan "RIGHT THAT'S" his eyes bulged out, as Gohan was above him his   
hand aiming at him. "Really Vegeta I thought you would be harder to defeat" a kai ball hit Vegeta sending him flying   
into the arena floor, soon as Vegeta hit the floor the kai ball exploded. Rubble from the arena was sent flying   
everywhere; Gohan felt Vegeta kai rise a lot and smiled as Vegeta came flying out of the rubble in ssj4 form   
charging up looking mad. He pulled his arms back charging a kai blast in his hand then sent it up at Gohan. The   
blast exploded hitting Gohan, Vegeta waited to see what had happened. He floated up to see Gohan was alive   
and smiling, "What's so funny brat" he asked looking mad. "You always think the enemy is powerless compared   
to you, now let me show you a real saiyan."   
  
Gohan grinned and began to power up, his aurora erupted around him, his body began to glow golden. Vegeta   
just hovered there in disbelieve, the aurora turned a dark gold colour. His hair began to shake as the energy was   
coming off him, the crowd at too put there arms up to protect themselves from the high winds. The Z gang all stood   
back as the energy raised, he screamed out as his power kept rising. He hunched forward bringing his arm to his side   
towards his chest, he shouted out as his power kept going up. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"   
  
The earth shook as he powered up, the people in the stands screamed as the stands shacked. The clouds in the air   
began to circle above him, his kai erupted sending a giant wave of energy out. The arena blow cracked and tiles   
where sent flying into the crowd, the crowd screamed as the wave hit them, the energy pushed them into their seats.   
The z gang began to struggle as the energy wave hit them. "HOOOWW…CA..NNN….HHEE..BBE.GIVING..SOO..  
MUCH…POWE..R OFF" shouted Picollo as the wave pushed him backwards. Gohan head looked up and his arms where   
sent out to the sides, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a bright light erupted   
from his eyes and mouth as he screamed, his hair began to shake. Inside is mind the saiyan side was realised, his eyes shrank   
a little as he felt the raw energy flow through him. He began to roar like when he was in oozaru form, his hair started to grow   
down his back just before his aurora erupted and gave a bright golden flash.  
  
When the flash died down everyone looked up and gasped, Gohan clothes where ripped. He was now about 7ft high   
and his muscles had grown out too, his hair had grown down to the back of his knees. His forehead had slightly grown   
and his eyebrows where gone. He had become ssj3   
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
R&R please… I posted this rewritten chapter up since Pan wants me to hurry up and put up the third story. Anyway soon   
as I get more reviews I will post the next chapters. Thanks for reading – Mirai Gohan 


	4. Gohan's Secret Power

THE MAJIN WAR SAGA  
  
DISCLAMIER: I don't own DBZ or DBGT, or any of the characters. I am not in any way getting a profit from this. The character Mirai Hannah and Lily are made up.  
  
This takes place after DBGT, Mirai Trunks as returned along with his girl friend Mirai Hannah. (My friend made her up; she's the daughter of Yamcha and Saiyan women). Please no flaming me and please R&R, soon as I get some reviews I will post up the next chapter.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3. Gohan's Secret Power  
  
In the waiting area everyone's jaw dropped, his power level was more powerful than vegeta and goku in ssj4. "HOWWW" Picollo shouted looking up in terror.  
  
Gohan grinned, his suit was ripped since his muscles and height had grown. His forehead was sticking out with no eyes brows, his hair had grown past is feet. The M on his head glowed a dark red, the vein on his body bulged out. Vegeta stood their moving back slightly looking scared slightly.  
  
Gohan charged forward bring his fist into Vegeta's stomach making Vegeta fall forward clutching his stomach, Gohan grinned and brings up his right knee into Vegeta's face. Vegeta was sent flying up into the air clutching his face as the pain shot through his body. Gohan flies up past Vegeta and stops to look down watching Vegeta's body get closer. Gohan's lifts his arm up and aims his hand at Vegeta and fires a kai beam into Vegeta's back. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" came from Vegeta as he was sent flying back down into the ground followed by the kai beam. Two seconds the kai beam hit the ground exploding, a huge dust cloud appears.  
  
The Z gang watched in terror, Bulma and Bra both screamed as they watched the beam explode. Goku could feel Vegeta's kai dropping, has the dust cloud falls down. It reveals Vegeta body lying in a giant crater no longer ssj4 and outside the arena. His kai was low and he was barely holding onto his life. Gohan landed back in the arena and slowly he powers down back to normal, the announcer begin shouts that the Dark Warrior wins. The crowd cheers since the fight was so good, but Bulma, Bra and the little group in the stands looked shocked at what they saw, Bulma was crying for Vegeta. Gohan smiles and walks back to the waiting room while the doctors took Vegeta into the infirmary. Gohan walks past all the fighters and goes back to leaning against the wall.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The tournament continues, Pan defeats Krillin, and now the fight between the Great Saiyan man and 18 is taking place.  
  
Videl slowly walks over to Majin Gohan, "Gohan you their?" she asked since his eyes have been closed for a while. His eyes open and look at her, they where not like her Gohan's eyes instead of love she saw evil and anger which made her feel uncomfortable. "What do you want women?" his voice was evil like it remind her of Vegeta when he his angry. "Look Mirai Gohan I know there's good in your heart please fight back don't let Babidi win" tears began to roll down her cheeks. He stood back up and looked at her a grin appeared across his face, he walked off down the corridors disappearing leaving Videl standing their crying.  
  
Great Saiyan man won the fight against 18, Trunks won against Videl. The last fight of round was announced between Picollo and Hannah. Both of them walked up onto the arena and got ready into fighting stances. But before the announcer could say go screams began to come from the crowd, all the entrances to the arena where now blocked by walls. Landing by the announcer was Daburaa and Babidi both where grinning, Goku and the other came running out to the arena. Daburaa took the microphone from the announcer and gave it to Badidi.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman the tournament is almost over but we still have one more fight left, a royal rumble" Babidi spoke then blew up the microphone. Goku and the others watching Babidi and Dabura grin….  
  
*******************************************************  
  
R&R please… Thanks Tanya for reviewing and the next chapters coming soon. 


	5. Majin Gohan Vs. Goku

THE MAJIN WAR SAGA  
  
DISCLAMIER: I don't own DBZ or DBGT, or any of the characters. I am not in any way getting a profit from this. The character Mirai Hannah and Lily are made up.  
  
This takes place after DBGT, Mirai Trunks as returned along with his girl friend Mirai Hannah. (My friend made her up; she's the daughter of Yamcha and Saiyan women). Please no flaming me and please R&R, soon as I get some reviews I will post up the next chapter.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4. Majin Gohan Vs. Goku  
  
Goku and the others ran out onto the arena, they all turned to see Mirai Gohan walk out slowly. He had his arms crossed and walked right past them and stood on the other side of the arena, he got into a fighting stance and smirked. Goku, Picollo and Gohan walked at stood at the other side and got into fighting stances as well.  
  
The rest of the gang stood at the edge watching and waiting…  
  
"LET THE FIGHT BEGIN" shouted Babidi  
  
Mirai Gohan aurora exploded as hair grew down his back, his forehead stuck out with his eyebrows gone. His hair went golden as he turned ssj3, his aurora erupted around him making him look like he was glowing several bolts of lightning where jumping around him.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Goku, Picollo and Gohan shouted as they began to power up. Picollo white aurora appeared around him, Gohan's hair stuck up still black a fire aurora exploded around him as he went mystic. Both Gohan and Picollo charged forward flying towards Mirai Gohan. Just as they where about to hit him he blurred and appeared above them and punched Gohan and quickly did 180-degree turn kicking Picollo in the face.  
  
Picollo went crashing across the arena floor and stopped near the edge, Gohan landed on his feet looking mad. Suddenly Goku kai began to rise fast, they all turned to see Goku in ss2 form. He screamed out as his aurora erupted, lightning began to appear as his hair grew out down his back. His eyebrows disappeared and his forehead grew out as he went ssj3.  
  
"Gohan Picollo leave now.." spoke Goku as he walked over slowly to Mirai Gohan, Gohan nodded and powered down looking at his father and his future self. Picollo got up and powered down also, they both flew and landed by the others.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Finally a strong fighter, what took you so long father" smirked Mirai Gohan, he charged forward. He threw two punches and Goku caught both fist and gave a smile, they both pushed at each other. There aurora exploded and pushed against each other as well, the ground beneath them began to crack as a crater began to form. Goku blurred and appeared to the side and kicked Mirai Gohan in the jaw sending him flying.  
  
Mirai Gohan stopped in mid air and flew up grinning, he put both his arms to the side. "KKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the sphere formed in his hands. Goku stood below and put his arms to his side "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
They both began to power up their attack, "MMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHAAAAAAAA MMMEEEEEEEEEE……….HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" both of them fired at the same time. The beams met half way and crashed into each other, a sphere of energy formed where they met as the beams kept moving back and forth trying to over power each other. Mirai Gohan gave a smile "AHHHHHHHHHHHH", he put an extra boost on energy into the attack. The beam began to grow in width and moved down, it hit Goku's wave and began to over power it slowly pushing towards him.  
  
"DDAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDD" Gohan powered up and flew at top speed, followed close by Pan. They landed next to Goku, both Gohan and Pan powered up and fired a kamehameha wave up to join Goku's. All three beams began to push Mirai Gohan's back towards him.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"WHAT, GOHAN IS LOSING. DABURA I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE COULD WIN THIS FIGHT" shouted a very worried Babidi. Dabura smirked "Don't worry master Babidi, Gohan is not at his full power yet he still as one more level to go". Babidi jaw fell open and he looked up at Dabura and grinned evil like.  
  
Babidi pulled out two with spheres, on the one was MG and the other was labelled MV. "Even if Gohan loses we still have these two" Babidi began to laugh thinking about how finally his revenge was complete…  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
R&R please… Thanks Ryan for reviewing, I like you people you all so kind. Anyway I'm rewriting chapter 2 and should be up tonight. 


	6. The Nightmare Begins

THE MAJIN WAR SAGA  
  
DISCLAMIER: I don't own DBZ or DBGT, or any of the characters. I am not in any way getting a profit from this. The character Mirai Hannah and Lily are made up.  
  
This takes place after DBGT, Mirai Trunks as returned along with his girl friend Mirai Hannah. (My friend made her up; she's the daughter of Yamcha and Saiyan women). Please no flaming me and please R&R, soon as I get some reviews I will post up the next chapter.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5. The Nightmare Begins  
  
  
  
Krillin looked to his side to see Picollo looking at something he turn his head in the direction Picollo was looking to see Dabura and Babidi laughing. "What his it Picollo" he asked not really wanting to know the answer. "Mirai Gohan is not at his full power yet," he replied in a low voice so he would not startle the others; sweat began to appear on his forehead. Krillin almost fainted "ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT HE CAN GO SSJ4" he shouted stepping back, the others that where standing next to them looked at them surprised. "Who can go ssj4?" asked Hannah looking worried, Picollo turned and looked like he had seen a ghost "Mirai Gohan can and according to the Babidi even if Mirai Gohan is defeated those two spheres hold two fighters more powerful than him." All of them stared at Picollo in disbelief.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Majin Gohan could feel the his wave coming back he quickly stopped putting power into it and flew back, the giant kamehameha wave from the others came up heading towards him. He charged down bring his right arm in front of him and just as the beam hit he brought the arm forward hitting the wave sending it to the side. The wave went on and hit a mountain exploding, Gohan hovered in the air as the cloud of dust and high winds hit him from the explosion.  
  
He looked down to see Pan and Gohan their faces where in shock and they began to step back, Goku flew up and hovered not far in front of Mirai Gohan. "So father I think its time we stopped the warm up" he spoke as he looked up grinning. "I agree on two conditions, number one you let the audience out of the arena and number two we both fight at are full power" he replied looking serious. "Very well" replied Mirai Gohan as he fell out of ssj3 back into his normal form as did Goku, Babidi watched and looked at Dabura "What his he doing I will not…" Dabura quickly interrupted "Don't worry master Gohan knows what he his doing".  
  
Mirai Gohan looked at Goku and grinned, Goku looked at his future son then suddenly realised "NO!! DON'T.." he shouted flying forward. Mirai Gohan extend his right arm down at the audience, a kai ball appeared in his hand as it charged, "GET OUT OF HERE QUICKLY" shouted Picollo as flew up, followed quickly by the gang. Mirai Gohan fired the kai ball hurtling towards the screaming crowds, Goku could only watch in horror. Gohan and Pan flew up into the crowds and picked up Chi Chi, Bulma and Bra and flew out just as the kai ball hit exploding. The blast sent them flying into the ground sending them flying, as the dust died down it revealed Gohan lying on the floor with Pan and other they had carried all lying down, Yamcha was hovering high up carrying Master Roshi and Marron. Tien landed next to the others with Ox-King. Picollo and the others landed near them and looked up in shock, Goku stared down at the massive crater that was part of the stands. He began to remember when Vegeta did this; he looked up at Mirai Gohan and glared. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS" he began to power up, lighting began to circle him. His hair began to shake and grew down to his shoulders and grew out making it look messy. His aurora exploded giving off a bright flash and sending Mirai Gohan flying back from the energy wave. He crossed his arm in front of him to protect himself, the wave stopped and Mirai Gohan looked up.  
  
Goku was hovering their with a pair of green jeans on in his ssj4 form, his tail was swinging behind him and gave a death glare to Mirai Gohan. Mirai Gohan put his arm to his sides smiling "Not bad father I can feel you still holding your power back" he replied. Goku eyes narrowed and screamed out as his aurora exploded and grew, his muscles began to buldge out slowly and his power rose. He hovered up "Your turn" he respond and crossed his arms waiting. Below what was left of the audience had moved away from the crater to the ends of the stands since it was in a U shape. The gang stood outside on the grass field looking up watching the two fighters, "How could he do that" whispered Hannah looking down tears forming in her eyes, her best friend had just killed innocent people. Mirai Trunks wrapped his arm around and watched as Goku powered up.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Babidi eyes where widen and his jaw was wide open he turned to Dabura, "I'm so proud of him he has become a true majin" he began to laugh. Dabura gave a smile and kept his eyes on the two fighters.  
  
  
  
Mirai Gohan gave a smile to Goku and brought both arms to his sides and began to power up, he looked up and screamed out as the energy began to flow through him. At first a few bits of lightning appear around his feet but as his power rose the more lighting appear, his golden aurora exploded around him and he opened his eyes and mouth lighting spurted out of them. Goku flew back a bit looking amazed at the power that his future son was giving off, mirai gohan head came down looking at Goku. He hunched forward bringing his arms to his side, has the lightning kept jumping around him his face began to change. His eyes went from total red to normal then back again. His hair began to spike up and out at the back, his top and shirt ripped and was fried by his aurora. Brownish blackish fur appeared over his body, he began to look like his oozaru form but the changes began. His fur went to a dark red into a bright red, his hair spiked up and grew out at the back down to his shoulders. His eyes went from his normal black to a dark yellow around the outside of the eyes was a dark red line. His body went back up and he hovered looking at Goku.  
  
The gang looked up at Goku and Mirai Gohan both now in their ssj4 forms, "their power levels are the same, how it can it be I mean Goku went pass ssj4 slightly" Krillin asked. Picollo grunted and turned to the others "Do not worry about those two, Pan, Gohan, Hannah, Trunks and Mirai Trunks come with me the others stay here" the flew off towards the arena.  
  
"Before we fight father I have some things to finish off" Gohan spoke holding up his right had a purple kai sphere appeared and he did 360-degree turn at top speed. Goku watched in shock as the sphere flew down creating a donut shape and hit the ground. A thin purple line appear across the ground going down the middle of the stands and the main arena building, from above it looked like a ring. A wall purple energy shot up and exploded around the place, "NOO!!" shouted Goku as he watched as the last of the crowd be destroyed. The explosion began to die down revealing nothing, the stands where gone just craters now, the arena building was split in two lucky the infirmary where Goten and Vegeta where was on the far side undamaged. Goku looked up "You monster!!"…  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
There you go guys chapter 5 done, thanks for the reviews from everyone and please tell me what you think of this chapter you can review twice. I'm not hinting anything lol….also please no flames and I will post the next chapter after I get some more reviews.  
  
Also on note Soul Reaper11 sorry I can't say who's in the spheres but it will be revealed in the next chapter. – Mirai Gohan 


	7. The Loses Begin

THE MAJIN WAR SAGA  
  
DISCLAMIER: I don't own DBZ or DBGT, or any of the characters. I am not in any way getting a profit from this. The character Mirai Hannah and Lily are made up.  
  
This takes place after DBGT, Mirai Trunks as returned along with his girl friend Mirai Hannah. (My friend made her up; she's the daughter of Yamcha and Saiyan women). Please no flaming me and please R&R, soon as I get some reviews I will post up the next chapter.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6. The Loses Begin  
  
He could not take this no more seeing innocent people get hurt, Goku charged catching Mirai Gohan off guard and slammed his fist into Gohans face. Gohan quickly brought his arm up blocking another punch thrown, and brought his knee up into Goku's stomach. They both began to throw punches and kicks at their top speeds trying to catch each other out. Goku brought his elbow into Gohans face and then punched him in the stomach with lift fist as Gohan leaned forward his oxygen being knocked out his lungs Goku brought his right leg up kicking Gohan in the jaw sending flying up into the air followed by Goku looking mad. Down below Babidi was starting to get worried he looked up to Dabura whose jaw was wide open and looked shocked.  
  
Goku flew above Gohan and puts both his hand together and used them like a hammer and smacked them into Gohans back as he came up. Just before Gohan hit the ground he put both arms out and stopped himself, he blurred just as Goku knee was about to hit his back. Gohan appeared in front of Goku with the palm of his hand on his father chest. "Good bye father" he whispered as he fired a kai blast, the golden blast engulfed Goku body the only thing that could be heard was Goku shouting in pain. Gohan flew back and landed waiting, his jaw dropped open, Goku was hovering smiling slightly.  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Dabura I think its time we stop playing with them" Babidi smirked and held up both spheres in the air, "Sorry to disappoint you but play time as just begun" came voice Babidi looked to his right to see Picollo standing there with hugs grin on his face. Dabura turned and began to power up but before he could move Gohan appeared and slammed his fist into his stomach. Dabura was sent flying back he could feel the high winds and the kai of someone that appeared behind him, the next thing he felt was someone leg kick him up into the air. Gohan watched as Trunks kick Dabura up into the air only to be shortly sent back down as Mirai Trunks blurred above him and fire a kai ball into Dabura stomach sending the demon king smashing into the ground. Picollo took both spheres and kicked Babidi who was still watching the fight; he turned and threw the spheres up. Pan caught the MV one and Mirai Hannah caught the MG one quickly both of them took off in different directions to hide them in a safe place.  
  
The ground shook and exploded sending Gohan, Trunks and Picollo flying to the ground covered in dust and dirt. Dabura flew out into the air looking very mad he scanned the area, Babidi got up "DABURA STOP THOSE BRATS AND BRING BACK THE SPHERES" he shouted and began to curse everyone for ruining his plans. Dabura cape ripped as his aurora erupted around him and he took off at great speed to the nearest person, it did not take long before could see the fighter. She was flying past several islands to the east; he held his hand in front of him and fires a kai ball ahead. Pan was flying at her top speed hoping she could make it suddenly she felt a strong kai behind her, she turned to look behind just in time to see the purple kai ball hit her back. She screamed out when it hit her sending her flying into the sea dropping the sphere, Dabura hovered down to the sea level picking the sphere out of the water he looked to see the brat floating in the water. He could feel her kai dropping fast, good one less brat to worry about he thought as he took off back to his master.  
  
Back at the arena Mirai Gohan flew up at his top speed towards Goku, and threw two kai balls ahead. Goku blurred to dodge them and was instantly knocked back as Mirai Gohan attacked with everything he had. Goku was trying to keep up with his future son attacks, he blocked several more punches to only feel his stomach being attacked by Mirai Gohan knee. This is not good I need to stop him now or else he we will wear me down he began to thought and attacked back. The gang watched as Mirai Gohan and Goku put everything they had into the punch up, the only person not watching was Videl she was looking to the east. My daughter is hurt she quickly took off at top speed…  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Videl was close to the sea now she saw something flying towards her, "what is that" she whispered. Suddenly she felt something hit in the neck sending her flying down to the ground hitting it hard, Dabura was hovering above with arm held out, he looked down and spitted on the woman. As the spit hit her right shoulder she began to shout out gross only to scream terror as she was turned to stone.  
  
He took off back towards the arena, after few minutes he could see the two saiyans fighting in the air. He flew down toward his master and threw the sphere to him; Mirai Trunks pulled his sword out and went super saiyan. Dabura grinned and whispered "Sword" the demon king's sword appeared in his right hand. M Trunks blurred and appeared above Dabura brings his sword down; the clang noise could be heard all around as Dabura brought his sword up blocking the attack. He pushed it up so both blades where by the boys face "not bad brat but you no challenge for me".  
  
Gohan, Trunks and Picollo got up out of the pile of dirt only to look in terror; the sphere was flying up into the air. Babidi was chanting a spell beneath with his arms held up; a bright purple light erupted around the seal of the sphere. Both Mirai Gohan and Goku stopped fighting and turned their attention to the sphere, Dabura and M Trunks sword where still pushed together but the owners where now also watching the sphere. The sphere broke into two and a black mist erupted out, the two half feel to the floor landing in front of the grinning Babidi. The mist shot down to the floor in front of Picollo and began to take a shape; arms legs head chest hair appeared. Finally it finished and everyone eyes widen at the new figure, the M on its head pulsed a dark red. Veins could be seen across his head and arms, his hair was like a flame up but two strands at the front where down. His eyes opened and scanned the area, the figure turned to look at Babidi. "Ah my pet I need your help take care of those three meddling brats" Babidi said pointing to Picollo, Gohan and Trunks. The figure smiled and turned to look at them he flew up and charged at them, Picollo sat there in disbelief as he saw Veggetto flying towards him.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Once again R&R please…no flaming me please  
  
Thanks Android 71 for reviewing me and I will post up the other chapters later on 


	8. Clash Of The Majin Gods

THE MAJIN WAR SAGA  
  
DISCLAMIER: I don't own DBZ or DBGT, or any of the characters. I am not in any way getting a profit from this. The character Mirai Hannah and Lily are made up.  
  
This takes place after DBGT, Mirai Trunks as returned along with his girl friend Mirai Hannah. (My friend made her up; she's the daughter of Yamcha and Saiyan women). Please no flaming me and please R&R, soon as I get some reviews I will post up the next chapter.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7. The Clash Of The Majin Gods  
  
Gohan watched as Majin Veggetto punched Picollo sending the namek flying back into the arena building, "HOW CAN THIS BE, THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE" shouted Trunks as he stood up looking in terror. Babidi began to laugh as Veggetto landed on the ground watching the arena building, "Brat it was not hard, you see we have visited several timelines and seen loads of interesting things. The one thing that caught my intention was the warrior Cell, made up of DNA of everyone and very powerful indeed but It was shame he lost…. But it did make me think, if they could fuse DNA together it should not be hard to clone. So I took DNA of several fighters and cloned them" Babidi replied looking happy, Trunks and Gohan looked at the wizard in terror. "Veggetto finish these pests off and hurry" spoke Babidi looking very proud of himself.  
  
A smirk appeared on Veggetto's face as his aurora exploded around him, his kai began to rise but was stopped as Goku blurred to the side of him and kicked him in the head. Veggetto did a 440-degree spin in the air and crashed into the ground landing on his chest, Goku pushed his foot under Veggetto stomach and kicked him up into the air. Goku watched as the body fly up and lifted his arm up aiming at it; the kai ball powered up in his arm but was stopped. Mirai Gohan brought his left fist into Goku's stomach and then brought his right fist into the side of his head, Goku leaned forward as the fist hit him in the stomach and was sent flying into the ground when the fist hit him in the head. Veggetto put both arms out stopping himself in mid air; he looked down at Majin Gohan and glared.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Dabura made his sword disappear and he quickly punched M Trunks in the face and then brought his fists into M Trunks back sending the lad flying down into the ground. He flew off to the west to retrieve the last sphere; Mirai Trunks pushed himself off the floor to notice that Dabura had gone. Then it hit him Hannah, he picked his sword up and flew up off to the west. He turned ssj hoping he can stop Dabura before he gets to Hannah.  
  
Veggetto landed down by Mirai Gohan, "Brat I don't need your help go away" Veggetto spoke while he tighten his fists. Mirai Gohan turned to look at him and gave a smile "and I don't what you going to do". "Gohan go back to the ship Veggetto can finish them off" shouted Babidi from the other side of the arena. Mirai Gohan gave Veggetto was last glare and flew off to the south back to the babidi ship. Veggetto turned to look at the other fighters and grinned, his body flew up and he stretched his arms out. Lightning began to jump around him, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" his hair slightly grew and spiked up, his eyes went from black to jade green. His hair turned golden and his golden aurora surrounded him, he went ssj2 and blurred. He appeared in front of Gohan and sent a barrage of punches into him; Gohan did not even have time to block them. He fell back onto the floor coughing some blood up; Veggetto brought his foot down onto Gohans back crushing him into the ground. The pain shot thought Gohan and screamed out then blacked out, Goku got up and turned to see his son get beaten up. Picollo came charging across into Veggetto but at the last second Veggetto moved around Picollo and brought his foot into the nameks back sending him flying into Gohan. Trunks appeared in the air and fired four kai balls down, Veggetto moved his head to the left as one ball went past then he leant back as a second ball went flying past his chest. Veggetto stood back up straight and knocked the last two kai balls back up with his arm hitting Trunks with them. He gave a smile as he watched the lad fall out the sky crashing into the ground, so easily beaten he thought.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Hannah was going at her top speed heading towards the kami lookout to hide the sphere, she prayed the others where alright. She looked down to see several islands, how beautiful she thought shame I cant stay. She felt a kai behind her and did not recognise it, she turned to see Dabura hot on her tail, "OH NO" she whispered. She turned to look in front of her, her golden aurora exploded around her and her hair went golden as she turned ssj. She went as fast she could, praying that Dabura could not catch her. Suddenly Dabura Blurred in front of her she stopped herself from bumping into him, he grinned and brought his knee up into her stomach, she leant forward trying to catch her breath back. He brought both fist down into her back and she went flying down into the ground on one of the islands. Dabura flew down and picked up the MG sphere and turned to look at the girl, she had fallen out of ssj and was blacked out. "Sword" he shouted and turned quickly and bringing it up to block M Trunks sword that was about to hit his head. "Nice try kid but you will have to do better, its shame I can't stay and fight but I got to visit my master" he quickly spat onto M Trunks cheek. M Trunks flew back and land wiping the spit off his face, "Man you are gross…what the" his hand began to turn grey and began to spread down his arm; his cheek was also doing the same. Hannah eyes opened to see Dabura standing not far from her carrying the sphere in one hand and his sword in the other, he had a giant grin across his face. She looked up to see Mirai Trunks in ssj and turning grey and was shouting in terror, she watched as he was turned totally to stone. "NOOOOOO!!!" she screamed and she pushed her self off the ground and charged at Dabura, he quickly put his sword away and fired a kai beam into her stomach sending her flying into the sea. Dabura powered up and flew off back to the arena…  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Mirai Gohan was flying to the south looking mad, how dare they send me back hang on why am I taking orders from those weaklings. He stopped in mid air and turned to look at the arena and smiled, something was nagging in the back his head. He could swear he felt kai shrinking to the east but it was so low how could he sense it he thought. He took off to the east to find out what it is; he flew at his top speed not bothering to fall out of ssj4. He did not spot the stone statue of Videl lying on the ground in a crater, he began to fly over the sea and he could feel the source of the kai was near. Who ever it was they where in bad shape the kai was low and getting worse, he landed on a beach of one of the small islands and saw a small figure lying in the sand. He walked over to find it was Gohans brat in this timeline, she looked badly hurt and water logged, in about 5 minutes she would die her kai getting lower. He knelt down and put the palm of his hand onto her back, a golden light surrounded Pan and when it died down her wounds where gone and her kai was back to normal at full strength, Mirai Gohan stood back up and flew off towards the arena. Unknown to him Bulma was watching everything from behind a tree, she walked over and picked up Pan, she looked up at the direction where Mirai Gohan was heading "I see the good is still in him" she whispered and went back to the others. They used one of the capsule planes she had with her, Tien, Yamcha, Chi Chi, Ox-King, Master Roshi, Bra and Marron where all waiting in the plane was the badly beaten up Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Vegeta. They had left Picollo and Goku to fight Veggetto while they got the wounded out of there, Bulma put Pan in the back where Bra and Marron watched over her. The plane took off heading towards capsule corp.  
  
****************************************************  
  
R&R… I hope this chapter is alright because I wrote most of it last night when I was tired 


	9. The Master And The Slaves

THE MAJIN WAR SAGA  
  
DISCLAMIER: I don't own DBZ or DBGT, or any of the characters. I am not in any way getting a profit from this. The character Mirai Hannah and Lily are made up.  
  
This takes place after DBGT, Mirai Trunks as returned along with his girl friend Mirai Hannah. (My friend made her up; she's the daughter of Yamcha and Saiyan women). Please no flaming me and please R&R, soon as I get some reviews I will post up the next chapter.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8. The Master And The Slaves  
  
Dabura finally arrived at the arena he could see the namek and the saiyan fighting Majin Veggetto, Goku was throwing punches after punched into Veggetto chest and head while Picollo was on the other side doing the same. Veggetto was moving back and forth dodging the attacks, he quickly grabbed Picollo neck with his right hand and then threw picollo up, Picollo stopped himself just slightly above Veggetto but Veggetto was way ahead, he had leant back and brought his right foot up into Picollo send the namek flying up. Veggetto put his right arm back and powered a kai sphere and threw it up, it hit Picollo in the stomach and pushed him up into the air. Goku brought both his fists down into Veggetto stomach send him flying down into the ground.  
  
Dabura just grinned and flew over to his master, "Dabura you brought the other sphere, you have done well" Babidi took the sphere and smiled, he traced his fingers across the MG. He held the sphere up above his head it began to float out his hands up into the air. Babidi began to chant the spell to open the sphere, Dabura watched grinning to himself knowing it would be soon over and Babidi would rules the universe. A bright pink light erupted from the seal of the sphere and it began to shake violently, Goku was watching and was looking slightly scared. Veggetto pushed himself up and stood and watched the sphere a grin spread across his face. Mirai Gohan flew into the arena and was hovering over the arena watching the scene, the sphere broke into two and a black mist erupted out. It flew up into the air and began to take shape; the arms appeared along with the legs followed by the chest. Then the hair and the head, an M was on the head throbbing along with veins bulging across his arms and shoulders. It was Gogeta; he stretched his arms out and smiled.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Mirai Gohan hovered down and was near Goku, Veggetto looked at the boy and glared. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE GOHAN, GO BACK TO THE SHIP NOW!!!" Babidi shouted looking mad, Mirai Gohan looked at his master and glared at the small wizard. "GOGETA GET RID OF THIS TRATIOR" he was getting more annoyed by the minute, Gogeta looked up at Mirai Gohan and smiled as held up his arm up aiming at him. Mirai Gohan grinned and powered a kai sphere in his hand, Badidi smiled at his new slaves Gogeta and Veggetto but what happened next sent terror threw him…  
  
Mirai Gohan aimed his arm at him and aimed the sphere at him; Gogeta turned and aimed his arm at Badidi, which was holding a kai sphere too. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING GOGETA, VEGGETTO HELP…" he stopped Veggetto arm was aiming at him too, he turned and began to run. A green shield appeared around him hoping to protect himself, all three spheres fired and smashed through the shield. The last thing heard was Babidi screaming in pain as he was sent into the next dimension; as the dust cloud finally died it reveal a small crater where Babidi once was. The three-majin fighters put their arms down.  
  
Goku just stared in amazement they all turned on their master just like that with out even thinking, he watched Mirai Gohan turn to look at Veggetto. "We have unfinished business Veggetto" Veggetto smirked and nodded; suddenly both of them blurred and appear up in the air both fighting. Mirai Gohan and Veggettto fought their aurora where pushing into each other, the energy given off began to create a storm above them. Gogeta watched in amazement at the boy, strange he his stronger then usually to strong for Veggetto that's for sure he thought.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Mirai Gohan was quickly blocking all of Veggetto's punches; he pushed Veggetto arm to the side and punched him in the nose. Veggetto's attacks stopped as he flew back a bit holding his face, this gave Gohan enough time to power up a kai blast and fired at point blank range into Veggettos face. The white blast engulfed Veggettos head; Mirai Gohan stopped and flew up putting both his arms to his side. "KKKAAAAAAAAAAAA" a light blue kai sphere appeared in his hands, "MMMMMEEEEEE". A blue light erupted from the cracks in between his fingers as the sphere grew in power, "HAAAAAMMMMEEEEEEEEEE". He pushed both arms out in front of him aiming down at Veggetto "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"; the beam fired out his hands and went directly into Veggetto. The wave began to push him back towards the ground, he put both arm out sin front of him trying to push the beam back but the wave was too strong. Goku eyes widen as he watched the kamehameha wave hit Veggetto he quickly stepped back and crossed his arms in front of him as the wave of energy hit him sending him flying across the ground to crash into a tree snapping it in two.  
  
Gogeta just stood there not affected by the wave energy that was being admitted by the attack, he was shocked to see this much power coming from the brat. Veggetto was shouting out in terror as the wave pushed him back, he could not move out the way and could see the ground behind him get closer. He turned to look up to see is worse fears come true, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" shouted Mirai Gohan as he put more energy into the wave, it grew 3 times larger at his hands and slowly moved down the wave towards Veggetto. Veggetto eyes widen as he saw the new giant wave heading towards him the old wave still keeping from moving, Veggetto screamed out in pain as the wave hit him and pushed him into the ground.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
R&R please, don't flame…………..I hope you like this chapter 


End file.
